You Changed And I Got Worse
by BTRandAALoverXR5X
Summary: Team Austin disses Ally. She now lives with her abusive husband Dallas. But when Austin loses his career, he becomes a police officer. Is she going to live with Dallas, or protect Ally?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chappy! **

_Flashback_

_"Ally! He's not right for you! He doesn't love you! You don't love him!" Austin said while Trish and Dez were behind him._

_"Yes I do! I love him so much, I gave my virginity to him!" Ally shouted back. Austin looked at her witha shocked face._

_"Wha-What?" He asked heartbroken. He loved Ally with all his heart, and she broke him._

_"You heard me." She said while reaching into her purse and grabbing a little white stick. It was a pregnancy test. _

_It hat a plus sign on it._

_"Ally! I loved you!" He said. _

_"NO YOU DID NOT. IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD HAVE KEPT ME IN TEAM AUSTIN! AND TRISH, YOU PUNCHED ME! DEZ, YOU TRASHED MY BOOK! AND AUSTIN!" She yelled with tears streaming down her eyes._

_" I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU GOT CAUGHT IN CASSIDY'S WAYS AND DISSED ME TOO!"_

_"Ally I-"_

_"Just forget it." She said while walking past and out of the practice room._

* * *

That was all 4 years ago. Ally had her baby girl.

Yet Dallas got worse. He started slapping, then got **real** abusive.

Ally was in the bathroom crying with her little 4 year old daughter, Rosie.

Dallas busted the door open.

"What are you two little bastards doing here?" He asked.

"Hiding from you, butthole." Ally mumbled under her breath.

It didn't go unnoticed by Dallas.

"What did you just say to me?!" He asked while picked Ally up and threw her in the bathtub.

Ally tried to get up, but she was too weak.

Ally then saw horror.

Dallas picked up her child.

"Don't you touch my child!" She screamed.

"There's nothing you can do about it!"

She remembered those words.

4 years back.

_Flashback_

_"Ally, now that my career is taking off, you're not in Team Austin anymore." Austin said while smirking._

_"What?! Why?"_

_"Because I don't need you anymore. Cassidy is my new songwriter!"_

_"But what about Trish and-"_

_Dez came and put her book in the trash. Trish came up and punched Ally._

_"Well, you're done and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

* * *

_End Flashback_

_10 minutes_ later.

Dallas came back and threw Rosie on top of her mom.

"Rosie! Are you ok?"

"N-no!" She said while in between sobs. Dallas was already gone.

"It's ok! It's ok, baby."

"He hit me, and called me names."

"What did he call you?"

"He called me worthless, weak, fat, ugly-"

"No baby." She cooed. "Your the best thing that happened to me. I'd never ever replace you."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Don't be. Your heavenly father is watching over us. Don't worry."

_Later that night..._

Honestly, Rosie was getting tired of this.

Rosie ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? What's your emergency?"

"Hi. My daddy is hurting me and mommy."

"Whats your name?"

"Rosie Dawson."

"Do you know your address?"

"Know, but mommy told me if theres an emergency and you don't know your address, you can track my phone."

"Ok. It's being tracked. We'll send in police officers right away. Go unlock the door."

"Ok." Rosie said. She did as she was told. But after she unlocked the door, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Give me the phone." Dallas said, startling her.

"No." Rosie said.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" He said as he went up and smashed the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" The police officer was asking as the phone was destroyed. Dallas grabbed Rosie.

"HELP ME, MOMMY!" She screamed.

Ally came around the corner and pulled Rosie from Dallas. Dallas went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He walked up to Ally and was about to stab her when someone busted throught the door.

"Drop the knife." The man said.

Ally stared.

It was_ Austin Moon._

**Here is chapter one. I'm so hungry.**

**But guess who's getting buffalo wings?**

**THANK JESUS FOR BUFFALO WINGS!**

I have to go, I must eat this cookie.

**(::)**

**1 r&r=1 cookie (::)**


	2. Jealousy & Regret

** Hey guys I'm back. YAYAYAYA! **

**Twist: Austin is still with Cassidy.**

**Oh, fooey.**

**Oh, and those who don't know the winner of my October story, her/his name is...**

**Trying2StayHopeful! Congrats!**

**Go congratulate her, pwease :3**

**We're...well... maybe friends? I have no idea :/.**

**Welp, enjoy!**

_Last time..._

_"Drop the knife." The man said._

Ally stared.

It was Austin Moon.

* * *

Ally's POV  
Well, I was shocked. Why wasn't Austin on tour?

I haven't seen him on TV for a while.

_Oh no._

Austin's career!

_This is obviously_ _why he's not on tour._

Be quiet Mrs. Pennyworth! I know!

Before Dallas ran away, he pushed the knife in my side.

_-insert scream here-_

Austin ran over to me and pulled the knife out. Dallas ran out on our balcony on our back porch and jumped off.

He ran away.

"Stay with me!" Austin screamed.

I was so scared and so hurt that I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a white room filled with needles, medicine, gloves, and an ivy.

_Why am I in a hospital?_

"Mommy!" a scream so familiar got me wide awake. I looked down to see Rosie sitting in a chair.

"Rosie! Come here!" I said with my arms wide. She came and hugged me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. But Austin doesn't know who you are. Your hair and makeup was so messy that he didn't recognize you."

"Who did you tell him I was?"

"A super model." She said and smirked.

Eyes are going big.

Oh no.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, daddy told me about the time when Austin fired you."

"And...?"

"You are a super model anyway." She says nervously.

"Why? What did you do?!"

"Nothing... Ijusttookavideoofyousingingandgotittoarecordcompan y." She says while biting her lip. I have no idea what she just said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I just took a video of you singing and got it to a reord company. He said you've got a great voice and you LOOK like a super model." She said.

Is it just me or am I getting dizzy?

Nope, I am.

Before I went back to sleep I heard Rosie scream my name.

* * *

I woke up on a bed. I have no idea what happened.

"Hi." I heard. I turned around and saw Austin Moon.

"Hi..." I said nervously.

"You know... I actually meant what I said 4 years ago." Austin said.

That hurt.

But do I care?

Heck no! I'm a supermodel. I have better things than this blonde freak.

"Well, since you don't want to see me, I'm gone. I'm going-"

"Where? Soap Opera?" He asks while smirking.

"Oh, you'll see me later." I said.

Austin Moon is going to pay big time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not stopping here. Can I tell you I'm going to do a Big Time Rush FF?  
LOMILLE FOREVER!  
**

**Or should I say, Lerin. :D**

**You'll see...**

**Well, going on...**

* * *

All Austin felt was regret.

Rosie was mad at him for what he did. She said she would never forgive him.

Austin was also jealous.

Ally was on TV with a friend.

The friend was a boy.

They were being REAL friendly on TV. Austin shivered when Ally kissed him on the cheek.

What had he done?

He had made such a fool of himself.

He was going to get Ally back; no matter how much or how long it took.

* * *

**I soooo want to go start my BTR FF.**

**It's my bday in 12 days!  
REMEMBER DAT!**

**Any tips on to losing weight? I need to lose alot if I wanna get my man. :3**

**Give tips in the reviews!**


	3. You Promised

**I know that you all want to KILL me right now but will this chapter make up for not updating in 18 days?**

**Enjoy!**

**Hope this is Rachel-Tastic!**

* * *

It was 8:00 PM, and Ally came home.

Austin had put Sarah to sleep, even though she was mad at him.

"Hey." Austin said in a soft voice. It startled Ally.

"Hey." Ally said back. The scene was emotionless.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Ally said quickly. She didn't even get past Austin when he grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Ally." He begged. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why should I believe you?" Ally asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because, Cassidy threatened my career." He said sadly.

"You picked her, AND your career, over me?" Ally asked sadly. She ran upstairs and crashed down on her bed. She started to sob. The corner of a paper poker her.

It read,

_I'm coming back for you, Ally. And Rosie, too._

_~Dallas_

Ally started to sob harder. She heard Austin come in.

"Ally are you ok?" He asked.

"N-No." She said between her sobs. She handed him the paper and Austin read it. Austin sat down and hugged Ally.

"Shhh, it's ok. He won't hurt you." He said. They laid down and Ally hugged Austin.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Ally asked.

"Promise."

* * *

Ally woke up and went into the living room. Austin was watching TV.

"Hey Ally!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi, Austin. Where's Rosie?"

"Playing outside." Austin answered. The doorbell rang and Ally answered it.

"May I- Cassidy?!"

"Ally?!"

"May I ask what you need?" Ally asked with a touch of attitude.

"No need for your little tude. I'm here for Austin." She answered while smirking.

"Well, he doesn't want you!" Ally shouted.

"Ally! Stop yelling at my girlfriend!" Austin said to Ally. Ally was shocked.

"Austin? Why is Dawson here? Why are you with her?"

"Oh, for no reason. Dawson, I know this is your house, but could you get out for a moment?" Austin asked. He was too much in the mood to remember his promise to Ally.

"So, Austy, are we still up for tonight?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Alright! Bye Austy! And bye Dawson." She said evily. Austin closed the door and looked at Ally. She was crying.

"You promised!" Ally screamed.

"Ally I-I"

"Forget it!" She screamed. She went upstairs and locked the bedroom door and sobbed on the bed.

* * *

"Rosie!" Austin called.

No answer.

"Rosie!" Austin called again.

No answer.

Something stopped him dead in his tracks.

A carving on a tree.

It read,

_I came back like I promised._

It all came crashing down on him.

_**Rosie was**_** kidnapped.**

* * *

**Another chapter done! Wooh! I know its probably short, and I'm sorry.**

**What if I make a funny one-shot when Austin gets sugar high and Ally almost gets killed by it.**

**But what if it's not that funny?**

**If it's not funny, I'll lose followers, and If I lose followers, theres no hope, and if theres not hope, theres no happiness, and if theres no happiness, theres no laughter, and if theres no laughter then-then...**

**NOOOOOOO! (X_X) **

** \) )/**

** / \**

**Well anyways, bye!**

**All the single ladies**

** (* _ *) **

** ) )~***

** / \**

**If you like it then you should've put a ring on it!**

**1 review=1 cookie**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**~Rachel Out.**


End file.
